Light-Dark Angel
by RoxyChick123
Summary: Xenia and her younger brother and sister have been on their own for years. When Charles Xavier gets in touch, that could all change...
1. Chapter 1

I only own my oc's, nothing else.

* * *

**Profile-**

Name: Xenia Opala Roxanne Withern - (Pronounced Zen-I-Ah)

Alias: Xeni, Xen, Blaze

Powers: Control/manipulate/create light and dark -(see my home page/ profile for further info)

Appearance: see my home page/profile

Age: 17

**Profile-**

Name: Trinity-Rue Callista Grace Withern

Alias: Trin, T, Ghost

Powers: Become invisible and can posses people - (see my home page/profile for further info)

Appearance: see my home page/profile

Age: 12

**Profile-**

Name: Damien Jacob Alexander Withern

Alias: DJ, Damo, Wolfie

Powers: Werewolf Physiology - (see my home page/profile for further info)

Appearance: see my home page/profile

Age: 6


	2. Chapter 2

I own my oc's, nothing else.

* * *

Xenia stood in the shop, anxiously waiting for the cashier to give her the bag so she could return to her brother and sister. The money their grandmother put into her account every month was the only reason they were still alive, that and the protection she had tried to provide along with their grandfather. She pulled her leather jacket tight around her slender body, covering up the last of her jumper-like, black, off-shoulder top. Her jeans were skinny and her combat boots were wearing away, as was the patience she had left for the cashier.

She kept her head bowed, so her lose brown hair fell over her face. He finally handed her the bag and change and she left the shop. He clearly had seen the dim, dark light that seemed to be radiating off of her, and was apprehensive to serve a mutant. It was a five minute walk back to the motel where her and her young siblings stayed, but the cold air made it feel like forever before she got back.

They had, at a young age, lived with their parents, but then Xeni's mutant powers had manifested. Most of her family on her mothers side, (including her mother and grandparents), were mutants, but her father was not aware of this and despised anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Their mother had only stayed with him so they could grow up safe and happy. He had a fear that, now his eldest child was a mutant, his younger would also become them, so wanted to throw them out onto the streets. Their mother protested, but ended up getting shot by him in their most extravagant argument. Xenia, being only eleven, took both Trinity and DJ, who were six and newly born, and ran away.

They had, first, gone to their grandparents house, who took them in with open arms. Staying their for two years, they were once again happy, but chose to leave. They did this because most of their neighbours were not aware that their grandparents were mutants, but were aware of the children. By this time, Trin's powers had developed and they didn't want to give their grandparents a bad reputation or an unpleasant lifestyle, so left.

They had now been 'on the run' for four years. In that time, DJ had gotten his powers and often used them to annoy his older sister, only stopping when his eldest told him too.

She opened the door to find Trin standing on the sofa throwing pillows at DJ who was on all fours and barking at her. Xeni shook her head and gave a small smile. Seeing her family safe and happy caused the black light around her to changed into a faint white one. It was this that gave away her powers, when she was happy, she glowed white, when she was sad, she glowed black. It was only very faint, but noticeable and increased when her emotions became stronger.

"DJ, leave Trin alone." She said, calmly but authoritively. He whimpered and looked at her, but after a stern look from both his sisters, got up, ran and jumped on the bed.

"What did you get?"

"I got some food that will last us for morning and the train ride tomorrow. I also got some pencils for me, a book for you-" She handed it to Trinity, "-and a little something for you." She gave DJ a small toy solider, who he avidly added to his collection of small figures.

"Where are we going again?" Trin asked.

"Westchester."

"Why?"

"Because...It's not Brooklyn." She stated, having to think about her answer, then sounding unsure as she said it.

"That's not helpful." The blonde huffed as she sat on the bed besides her brother. Xeni had asked for a two single bedded room, so her younger siblings could have a bed each and it not be to expensive. She didn't mind sleeping on the floor, in fact, it was their usual set up. She checked the time on her black, £10 phone - she had also gotten Trinity and Damien the same phone, but in silver and white so they could tell the difference. It was half past ten, and their train left at nine the next morning.

"Okay, guys. Time for bed, we got an early start tomorrow." There were groans of protest. But knowing their sister knew what she was doing, they got into their pyjamas - (which they each carried in their own army kit bags) - and settled down into their beds. Xeni sung a lullaby to DJ, bid them both goodnight and turned out the lights. Xeni, however, sat in the small armchair in the corner and acted as their personal night-light. She used this time too add to her journal. It had been a present from her grandmother that she was given when she was born. Her mother had kept an account of the first years, but when she was old enough to write, she had written down the events of everyday almost like a story. Both luckily and disappointingly, not much had occurred since they had left their grandparents, so the book wasn't even filled up half way!

Often, she would draw pictures to go with the words...

* * *

Magneto sat in his lair, awaiting news on his ,(hopefully), new recruits. Mystique walked in, confidently bearing good news. Eric looked up at her, curiosity glowing in his eyes.

"Their catching a train to Westchester tomorrow morning."

"Westchester, you say?" He looked over to Sabertooth, who was standing in the corner. "I think Charles may be in over his head on this one." Confusion came across Toads face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't think it's strange that they happen to be catching a train to Westchester, where his school is?"

"So, coincidence."

"My dear fellow,-" He got up out of his seat and walked over to Toad. "I do not believe in coincidence."


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my oc's, nothing else.

* * *

"Come on, I'll give you your breakfast on the train." Xenia said, walking briskly along the platform. She was dressed in almost the same attire as the day before, except her top was a purple strappy one, and her jacket was black denim and only reached part was down her stomach. Trinity was wearing her usual clothes: skinny jeans; a long short sleeved blue top; a leather jacket just like her sisters; black and white converse and her hair in a side plat that reached her waist. DJ was simply wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and trainers.

Xeni was carrying all three kit bags and her small shoulder bag that held her journal, pens, pencils and their tickets.

"Here!" Trin said, hopping on the train in a mutant-friendly carriage. One thing they would miss about Brooklyn was that it had extra things for mutants to avoid them being ridiculed - or to save humans having to put up with them. DJ sprinted off and found seats at a table so they could all sit together. Xeni pulled out the shopping bag from the previous day and brought out some food stuffs for them - namely croissants and some cartons of orange juice.

The train ride was and hour long, so Trinity read her book, DJ played with his soldiers and Xeni talked to rather lovely purple woman. Truth be told, Xeni didn't quite know why she had chosen to come to Westchester, well, she did, but she didn't at the same time. You see, about a week ago, a man began to talk to her in her head. He said his name was Professor Charles Xavier, and he was a telepath, and the only reason he could talk to her at this distance was through a device called Cerebro. He had told her that he ran a school for mutants, where they learn to develop their powers and, if they want too, stay on after to become something the students called X-Men. Xavier had offered her the chance to come and see it for herself, and then to decide whether or nor she wished for her and her siblings to attend.

She didn't know if he was telling the truth, but there was something about him - despite never having met him - that made her feel he was, and as though she could trust him. Her plan was too tell Trinity and Damien to stay in a motel while she went and looked around for some 'work' so they could stop moving from place-to-place, as it would give them a reason to stay. They had never had one before, as the environments they had lived in were full of mutant haters, so they never stayed long.

DJ tugged on her sleeve as they got off of the train and whispered:

"Someone's been following us. I can smell her." Xeni remained at the lowered height she was and whispered to her brother and sister.

"You stay close to me. Trinity, if something happens, you make yourself and DJ invisible. Then, you run."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Promise me you'll do that?" She nodded. Trin took all three bags off of her sister as they weren't at all heavy. Xeni took their hands and walked with them close by her side. All three could feel eyes on them, but got out of the station fine. They continued to walk like this down some streets, having no idea where they were going, but found themselves in a busy market square.

"Xeni." DJ said and she bent down to his level. "There's a blonde woman by the flower stands. She was on the train and at the station too. She's the one who's been following us!" She stood back up.

"Come on." She walked them over to the busiest part of the square and knelt down to them, making them useable from a distance. "Okay, you two go together. Once you get to the meat stand over there, go invisible and hide behind those barrels." She kissed them both on the cheek, Trin not turning away disgusted as usual for she knew his was serious.

"What are you gonna do?" Xeni didn't answer because she saw the blonde walking towards them, so pushed them off. It wasn't too hard to spot mutants in this crowd, so she figured that they were welcome here. It helped her too feel a bit more relaxed about the fact she could feel the dark glow around her. The blonde reached her and took a hold of her arm. Allowing herself to be dragged away, they went down an alley.

"Charles Xavier is not to be trusted." She said. "They won't do anything for you or your siblings because they don't act against humans. The only way you will ever truly be safe is if humans are gone."

_Professor, I don't know I you can here me. If you can, find my brother and sister, please._ She thought, desperately wanting an answer.

"You think that humans will ever accept you the way you are? You think they'll accept the fact that you glow?" Xenia looked down at her hands. The darkness was becoming stronger. Then she heard something in her head.

**_My team have them. They are safe. _**She felt a wave of relief wash over her, and saw the dark light start to falter. Of course, there was still the issue of the blonde.

"Do you think they'll accept you brother and sister? Because if you do, you're wrong." She moved back a bit and shifted into her blue form. Xeni wasn't disturbed by this. Many of her relatives were different colours; she even had a cousin who looked like a rainbow! "Come with me. Join The Brotherhood. Stand for mutant freedom."

"That was an impressive speech. But, I think I'm gonna pass." And with that, she shot a blast of darkness out of her hands and sent Mystique flying into the wall behind her. She ran out of the alley, but went into a fast walk when she was out. The darkness was glowing substantially now, causing people to look.

_**Ignore them.** _The Professor said. _**There's a fountain coming up. Stand by it and wait for a red-headed woman named Jean. She is part of my team and will bring you to the mansion.**_

_Where are my brother and sister._

**_Another member of my team is currently bringing them here. They will arrive shortly._**

There was only one thing she could do now, whether she trusted Xavier or not. He was going to have her brother and sister, so she was going to do as she was told...


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my oc's, nothing else.

* * *

She breathed deeply as she walked briskly through the crowd. Xenia had a horrible feeling that Mystique was catching up behind her, but dared not to look. She saw the fountain and made a b-line straight for it, but she could see no red-head. There was however, a tall, thin man with a long beard and orange skin; a perfectly normal woman; someone with a cloak and hood; a small child with a tail and ears sitting on the statue in the middle of it and a rather burly looking man with large mutton-chops.

She circled round it, dark light still pouring out of her skin, growing stronger every second she was away from Trinity and Damien. She was very over-protective, but having raised DJ since he was first born and singing Trinity to sleep as she cried in Xeni's arms after they ran from home, she had become very much like a mother to them both.

_**Change of plan, I'm** **afraid.** _Xavier's voice startled her. **_Do you see the man who is rather short and quite...animal-looking?_**

_The guy with mutton-chops?_

**_Yes._**He said through a chuckle. **_His name is Logan, and will be escorting you instead._**

_What happened to the red-head?_

**_She is...preoccupied._**There was a loud crash from behind. Xeni assumed that the blue woman had run into Jean, but chose not to verify her thought. She hadn't noticed Logan walk over to her. He was about the same height as her.

"You the light, kid?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her with impatience, but she wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"Are you the kid who controls light?"

"Oh, yes." She said.

"Right." He took her hand in his and began to lead her away from the fountain. She trailed behind, but was often pulled back besides Logan by him. They passed the street she had walked down and now saw that it was not only Mystique and Jean there, but a man with funny glasses, a man who resembled a frog and a woman with white hair. Just then, a man wearing a helmet appeared amongst them earing a growl from Logan.

_I hope DJ doesn't turn out quite this animal-like. _She thought. Logan spun her into a gap between two stalls.

"Listen, I gotta go and help my team. Don't move from this spot." She nodded, breathless from the events. He ran off to the fight, three silver claws popping out of his hands. _I never should have come here._

**_If you didn't, you and your siblings would have been taken by the people my team are fighting. At least this way, you will be safe._**

_I highly call this safe._

**_Well, at least your siblings__ are._**This guy was good. He knew exactly how to get her to agree with something she didn't want too, and they had never even properly met. She leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. She could see the fight from where she was, and the X-Men seemed to be winning, but looking at them meant she wasn't concentrating on anything else, including who was coming up to her.

Sabertooth grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the floor. Her hands pulled at his, but he was far too strong. Her black aura was pulsating now, causing gusts of darkness to go directly into his face. She focused her energy on the movement of the darkness, and felt herself melt into it. Sure enough, she had become a cloud off dark light and floated right out of his hands. She could do the same with the light white energy, but obviously had to be in that mood, which she never was during a fight.

She re-appeared behind him and ran for the fountain. He was too fast and appeared in front of her, so she sent a dark blast his way. He dodged it and punched her in the stomach sending her flying towards the fight. She spat out some blood on the floor as he approached her, now having no idea what her next move was going to be. He kicked her in the stomach, leaving her without air. Sabertooth once again grabbed her by the throat and raised her off of the floor. She had no energy to retaliate. She could feel the fighting stop behind her, and all eyes turn to her.

"See what happens when you leave your best sheep un-guarded." Magneto said. "The wolves come out to play."

"Let her go, bub." She heard Logan growl, but everything was starting to get hazy.

"Now, all we need are the younger ones, and what a set we will have." She snapped back into focus.

_There is no way in hell that jumped-up prick is getting my brother and sister! _Her dark aura was once again pulsing . This time, so strong Sabertooth couldn't see what he was doing. She felt it wrap around his neck and go down into his throat and she heard him start to chock. She felt the darkness grow bigger with his pain, it spread further and further until he released his hold. It came rushing back in a heart beat.

She fell to the floor, unconscious...


End file.
